In The Aftermath of Judgment
by MircThomas19
Summary: After being insulted and dismissed by his team, Naruto sneaked out of the village into the woods surrounding it only to see that the entire village and the grounds being pulled into a hole in the sky. After hearing a voice of judgment and reuniting with the girl of his life, Naruto will spend his whole life rebuilding it until the past returns. NaruHina OCs!
1. It Begins Now!

ITAOJ

It Begins Now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Sonic The Hedgehog Games**

It was peaceful that night, the stars shined without clouds or smog to dim them from the eyes of every animal that looks up into the sky to witness their beauty. There was creatures that normally don't find in a forest, human beings. Two of them to be exact, a boy and a girl, leaning on each other while resting their bodies on the truck of one of the biggest trees in the entire forest; there were also deer, squirrels, birds and such you can find in a forest there too. They were Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, two people that seemed made for each other; one loud to cover the other who is shy while one with love can share with the another hated by everyone else.

Why are they in the woods while they could be in their village, Konohagakure no Yoto? Simple, there is no Konoha to sleep in. At least, now anymore. Confused? Then let's look into this couples' minds as they were reliving what had happened in their dreams.

_Flashback Begins!_

_ "But sensei, I thought we were a team!" Naruto yelled while hearing that his teacher didn't have the time to teach him at the same time as his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, while his other teammate, Sakura Haruno, didn't seem to mind, just annoyed by the blonde's presence._

_ "Shut up Baka! Don't ever question our sensei! If you are a waste of time, then that is all there is too it!" Sakura yelled thinking it was enough to get praise from her mountain seized crush on the Uchiha but it was not to be._

_ "Sakura you are too loud and while I agree with that, you are no different." Sasuke in his usual harsh tone of indifference. Naruto never understood why Sakura keeps going after such a rude and cruel jerk._

_ "Enough! All of you!" Kakashi Hayate, the leader and teacher of Team Seven that Naruto was assigned to with Sasuke and Sakura, yelled to diffuse the situation. "You must understand that if Sasuke dies then the future of the village is ruined. We must make sure he survives and gets stronger." That unfortunately showed pure favoritism for the Uchiha that Naruto has to listen to ever since the rest of the clan was massacred in a single night by the traitorous and murderous Itachi Uchiha who happens to be Sasuke's older brother._

_ "That is my point sensei!" Naruto hated that no one would even treat him like a comrade the least ever since he finally became a ninja. "We are a team and we look out for everyone! You said it yourself; those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than that!" Naruto tried to look up to his teacher like a role model but was only given even more disappointment that no one ever admitted; and it is all because that Kakashi is a prime candidate for Hokage if the current one dies in the office like the Third only a week ago in an invasion._

_ But it was not to be as Naruto was answered with a slap on the face and a kick in the belly from Sakura and Kakashi respectably. That really stunned the blonde, sure he was hit on the head many times by Sakura for being 'stupid', even though Naruto has his doubts on that, but he was never hit by Kakashi outside of spars and training._

_ "No one asked you Baka! What do you know about this! You are nothing but a demon who is going to betray us to death sooner or later!" Sakura was told by her mother that Naruto was a demon who attacked and killed a lot of Konoha Shinobi and civilians thirteen years ago, despite the fact that Naruto was born on that day. Another thing is that it doesn't make sense for Sakura to hate Naruto since she never personally knew anyone that Naruto 'killed' so there is no possible reason for the pink-haired girl to hate him. But no one ever thought of that and in their twisted mind, it all made sense no matter what anyone has to say._

_ "While I don't personally agree with Sakura but I wouldn't have any student of mine question my ways. I am doing what is best for the village and if you so much as ruin it, I will kill y~" Kakashi said his own opinion until he was silenced by the dark and crushing pressure that erupted into the air around him and this,_

_ "SHUT UP!" Team Seven flinched they knew that Naruto was loud but that ready took the cake. "I have had enough of this bullshit! It is always 'Sasuke this' and 'village that'! So what!? A village is supposed to fall down, because they can be rebuilt again and be even better because whatever destroyed the village cannot do it again!" Naruto yelled which really started to scare his audience and before they could retort back, he went on "And why are we placing out future on the Teme!? Don't give me that 'he is the last Uchiha' crap! So what!? He was supposed to have awakened his bloodline when he was six and he just got it only two months ago while he was still thirteen! I may hate the Uchihas for being stick-up assholes but I will agree that is pathetic!"_

_ "Shut Up Dobe! I have my Bloodline now and that is all that matters!" Sasuke managed to yell back but was cut off again._

_ "Then what about the rest of us!? If we die for you, then are heroes!? Will you fight for us!? To protect our homes!?" Naruto continued his rant and only paused to hear Sasuke's answer before getting impatient, "ANSWER ME!"_

_ "NO!" Sasuke then answered with a volume that struck Sakura and Kakashi like a cold arrow and flinched but Naruto was used to such things and just listen to what the boy had to say, "Why should I? You all are useless, from the day you were born not as an Uchiha! Only the Uchihas are worthy of being ninjas! The Village is still standing all because I survived against my brother who managed to kill everyone else in my clan! I am the strongest in the village!" Sasuke would have went on until he was struck hard in the face by none other than Naruto but no one saw that he walked over to his other teammate and slapped her on the face, leaving a red mark and finally, went to Kakashi and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine._

_ "Thank you. That is all I and the rest of the world needed to know; what the ignorant bastard civilians meddling in our affairs and the senile old crones had done to a single boy and turned another into. They have made that boy's life as horrible as hell as they could possibly can and they turned the other boy into a complete selfish and brooding bastard. Some great village this turned out to be!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice for his team to hear as they withered in pain, "I am done with this hellhole of a village and I will be sure that the founders will never recognize this place of crap and parent teaching kids to hate if they were here! Good bye!"_

_ As soon as those words were spoken, Naruto fled from the training grounds, snuck past the guards into the forest outside the walls to go and let out his frustrations. What he and the others didn't know was that the blonde's words of anger and disgust for his former home were heard and seen by eyes of a being that cared about only one thing; judgment to those who tortured the pure hearted and praised of the corrupted evil as well as something else for the same person in question_

_ XXXXX_

_ "I can't believe those jerks!" Naruto muttered to himself rather loudly while being surrounded by destroyed and startled forest animals at his power and rage. After the blonde started to calm down and sat down, leaning on a nearby tree that wasn't even scared lest burned. "Why? Why did they had been so? I really thought we were cool as a team and they said a lot of things about being a team. So why didn't they act like one and picked on me when I try to make the best of it?" Naruto then started to cry in confusion and heart wreck that got the woods animals feeling it too. "Was all that a lie? Was all of that just to get me and the Haruno killed while only protect the teme and get him stronger?" Soon, Naruto was crying too hard to keep talking to himself, the critters then started to feel sorry for the blond and approached him softly to comfort him. When he noticed, he didn't fight their attempts. Just allowed them to do what they wanted. Naruto then felt welcomed and loved even thought it was just for pity; a thing he never gotten back in the village. It was too good to end but fate proved them wrong._

_ The earth started to rumble until it violently shook the trees, which startled the animals for real as they flee away from the tremors. But Naruto was a ninja and a curious one at that so the blonde went the other way. When he came back to see the village, he saw something he could never have even dreamed of._

_ There, from the sky and who know where, tentacles reached down and grabbed the chunk of earth that the village was resting on and began to take it back to where it came from. Now Naruto could care less about the village especially right now but he had a reason to hurry and stop this from happening. But when Naruto even got close, he was halted and sent back by something that felt something, flat and flexible but nothing you could find in this world._

_**"At Ease Young One." **__That voice was like that of a god's and it definitely came from somewhere but as Naruto looked all over, he couldn't see anyone nearby. __**"You Are Right. This Revolting Place Deserved To Be Punished For Its Crimes. Rest Assure. What You Seek Will Not Be Harmed. This Is Merely Judgment."**__ That left a thousand questions running through the blonde's mind but since he was helpless of the moment, he had no choice but to listen and trust the voice as all Naruto could do was watch the village disappear into the hole in the sky while listening to the screams of fear and panic that belonged to those who were unfortunate to be on the receiving side of this 'judgment'._

_ XXXXX_

_ When the deed was done and the nightmare was over, Naruto left himself from the ground to see nothing but a crater from which a proud village was constructed on. His mind only had one thing on it. 'What I seek will be spared of this 'judgment'? But...where is she then?' Naruto was starting to panic over how to make of this scary situation until he heard a voice that he recognize anywhere._

_ "...Naruto-kun..." It was the voice of a girl and it was faint but Naruto knew for sure the direction it was coming from. As the blonde ran down the trail, the voice became louder; a clear sign that he was getting closer. Soon enough, he could see a shape in the horizon that looked like a girl heading in his direction, "Naruto-kun!"_

_ "Hinata!" Yes, Hinata Hyuga was the same reason Naruto ever dared to go back towards Konoha again. It was a secret but Hinata had been seeing Naruto before training and going home; it was great times, Hinata will always welcome Naruto's company and Naruto will always make Hinata laugh and smile while sharing the humorous antics that happens in his team days. It wasn't until they were found and the reactions to 'Demon Brat' being with Hinata, who is the heiress to the Hyuga Clan of warriors who also had a bloodline like the Uchiha Clan, weren't pretty; they were outraged on how 'disgraceful' Hinata was acting while being with the one boy who will treat her like a real person instead of a princess for once. Now, there is nothing keeping the two soul mates from each other again as they hugged tightly. _

_ "Naruto-kun, I thought I was never seeing you again!" For some reason, Hinata seemed to be as panic stricken as Naruto was about never seeing her again. "There was this voice telling me about some 'judgment' and then the village was lifted and taken into the sky and disappeared! It then told me that the one I was 'seeking' will be spared! I am just glad it was you!" Hinata yelled as she dug her fingers into Naruto's clothes, like he was going to disappear if she let go._

_ Naruto was confused on what was going but he decided to follow his instincts since it worked before. He just let Hinata cry in his chest before she calmed down. When she did, Hinata fell asleep in his arms so Naruto decided to take her away since they were vulnerable as long they remained in the clear. Naruto silently was surprised that it was easy to carry Hinata into the forest from which he just came from himself._

_ He found the critters who fled the tremors, they were shocked to see the human had remained unharmed and now has another human but seemed to be different to him. They consulted him and his companion all the same until Hinata woke up, startling them once more._

_ She was surprised to awoken as be carried like a bride and by her crush never the less. "N-naruto-kun..." She muttered in nervousness which grew when she saw Naruto smile at her._

_ "It is okay Hinata-chan, it is okay. We are together and no one can do a thing about that anymore. We're safe." Naruto said to help her relax and it worked as Hinata no longer blushed and snuggled into Naruto's chest, making the blonde chuckle at how cute she looked._

_ "Thank you Naruto-kun, I always dreamed of a day like this." Hinata said with a streak of confidence even herself didn't know and she didn't fight it back at all. She just told herself that nothing can happen now she is where she wanted to for years._

_ Flashback Ends!_

Now that was a long flashback but it was the entire story, now back to the present. The couple was still there, leaning on each other for warmth and support throughout the night but that was going one they will never forget, in ways they never will think of.

**"Young Ones, Bounded Together By Fate, Arise."** That same voice came back to life and while may not have awakened the couple; instead, their souls were taken a place to be told of something never imagined and may never happen to anyone else for the better.

XXXXX

"Mph...How did the grass get so soft and flat?" Naruto muttered while lifting his eyelids in slight confusion only to notice that he wasn't in the woods anymore; he wasn't where he remember at all! In an effort to prevent himself from panicking again, he looked for Hinata and found her still by his side but there was something different about her. Her clothes were gone!

Naruto started to really freak out and blush that he had a sleeping and naked girl of such great proportions on his arm without a care in the world. That is, until she woke up as well and noticed something about Naruto; he was without clothes too!

"N-n-naruto-k-kun...w-why a-a-are you-u-u n-naked?" Hinata couldn't believe her shutter came back after this predicament came about. Naruto then noticed what Hinata did and covered himself while convincing the lavender eyed girl to look down and noticed her naked form; she screamed in embarrassment and covered herself with her arms and legs like Naruto did.

"If this a joke, then I am not laughing!" Naruto yelled out in his own embarrassment until they heard a voice from before.

**"Rest Assure Young Ones, This Isn't A Joke."** Naruto and Hinata tried to find the voice before remembered when they first heard it and just sat there waiting for what the voice had to say next. **"Good Now You Have Settled. Now To Start Off, The Village That Was Taken From Your World Will Be Remain In Its Prison For Three Years." **Naruto seemed a little convinced but remained silent.** "That May Not Seem Much But There Is A Time Difference Between Your World And The One The Village Has Been Taken Too. The Closest Ratio Will Be That One Day In This Dimension Will Equal To One Year In Your World."** That was it, Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"What! And you said that Konoha will be in that world for three years as well! What does that equal to!?" Naruto went on and he got a chuckle as an answer.

**"Indeed It Sounded Like Quite The While But You Will There When This 'Konoha' Will Return. Now Please Listen To What I Am About To Tell You."** The voice said and the couple listened.

XXXXX

It was daylight when the couple woke up and got up. They just looked at each other, held their hands and hugged together.

"Come on Hinata-chan, let's make best of what we are burdened with." Naruto said and Hinata nodded, "I know of a good place to go first; Wave Country. I will show you where to go. It is time to start over." Hinata nodded again and the two ninjas took off into the direction of their destination. What they know is that they will be around for a while, watching the world change around them. Then, a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox with two tails appeared from behind the tress looking at the couple from a distance with the desire to join them in their eyes.

End of Chapter 1

***Wow! I started two stories in one day! I am really on a roll ever since I got a brain rush on an idea that actually was in my head for a while but I couldn't get it into words until today. Now if you think I am changing the story of Sonic the Hedgehog, don't worry I have got it covered and another thing, I will be following the games under the name, not the comic series. To be honest, this is the first time I have made a story where the main characters are ageless and immortal so please be easy on the critics.**

** Another thing is that I have read the reviews for my other story I published today, that some fans were not happy with the epilogue as it defeated the purpose of the series as the development of Naruto and Sasuke. I am sorry about that but I am not the owner of the series so don't sue me for making it worse. Have a nice day!***


	2. The Time Has Come For Their Return!

ITAOJ

The Time Has Come For Their Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog game franchise.**

_Previously on In the Aftermath of Judgment;_

_ It was daylight when the couple woke up and got up. They just looked at each other, held their hands and hugged together._

_ "Come on Hinata-chan, let's make best of what we are burdened with." Naruto said and Hinata nodded, "I know of a good place to go first; Wave Country. I will show you where to go. It is time to start over." Hinata nodded again and the two ninjas took off into the direction of their destination. What they know is that they will be around for a while, watching the world change around them. Then, a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox with two tails appeared from behind the tress looking at the couple from a distance with the desire to join them in their eyes._

It has been 4,000 years since the hole in the sky swallowed Konohagakure no Yoto up from the face of the earth, leaving behind two souls that were prefect for each other but just wanted the change to be together. They were also given a burden that took all this time to reveal itself to the world that is completely different from when it was ruled by ninjas and villages. Now, it is covered in cities made from metal and stone while being run by people living regular lives without having to fear of being stalker by assassins in the shadows; instead their protection is in the military that has soldiers with guns and vehicles designed for offensive and defense as well.

Of course, that is not all that is has changed. There is a new race of creatures that appeared around the same time as the disappearance of Konoha. They were called anthropomorphic animals or creatures based on how humans look with features from the animal kingdom. While being seen as aliens, they were eventually welcomed by mankind and allowed to live on the world as we do. After a thousand years of generations of this creatures, there came anthropomorphic beings from other kingdoms such as reptiles and insects; they also had a rocky start until they were as welcome to live in this world as before.

Well enough of the past, it is time for the present shall we? It starts in a thick forest that has been growing endlessly around a crater that seemed to be untouched by time itself; nothing will grow in it, the earth won't heal itself and the ground hadn't even be affected by erosion. That was to be the mystery that no one was able to solve in their lifetimes but two knew otherwise so let's meet them.

"I was that the crater was from around here." A pink haired hedgehog, obliviously from the same race of anthropomorphic animals that originated four thousand years ago, was muttering to herself as she wandered through the same forest. Soon enough, after passing tree trucks and brushing branches and bushes out of the way, this hedgehog popped out of a clearing which happens to be her destination, "Found it! Hey! Over here!" The pink-haired girl hedgehog yelled back in the woods from where a blue blur appeared and stopped by her side.

"Nicely done Amy!" It turned to be a blue hedgehog about the same height as the pink-haired one called Amy. His quills were probably fused into three main spikes on the back of his head and he had green eyes like emeralds while wearing shoes that look super wear-restraint, maybe from when he runs.

Amy just looked down, blushed secretly and nodded while muttering 'No problem Sonic' under her breath but she didn't noticed that that the blue hedgehog, named Sonic, heard her anyways and smiled. These two had been together since they were able to walk and play on their own and they did play with each other all day, even when they were hungry. As they grew, their fondles for each other's company had matured into a romance that was very oblivious to everyone and the two hedgehogs had found that they cover each other's flaws perfectly; it was like they were destined to be together but only if they agree to that.

This air of silence was to be broken when an earthquake had erupted from other the hedgehog's feet and when the two looked up, they saw a hole in the sky like the one from four thousand years and out came a chunk of earth with buildings on it just floating down into the crater like the right piece in a puzzle.

As for the two witnesses, they just gazed at what happened in front of their eyes. They slowly turned to each other with their mouths wide open and eyes wide until Sonic was able to snap himself back to reality. "Amy, let's go and tell Master about this! He said that it will happen in four thousand years and this is year 4,000!" That managed to get Amy back to attention and she nodded; then the pink hedgehog got onto Sonic's back as he zoomed back where he came from in a blue streak he leaves behind.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the village, people were just lying around like a massacre had happened but thankfully, they were alive but for some reason they were irresponsive to what is happening about them even in the village. It is a mystery and mysteries are not fun if we are told what had happened so soon, don't you agree?

Then the village started to fill with moans of dizziness and soreness as they tried to get up from their positions of discomfort. They have yet noticed that their village was the only thing that is the same, not the trees which have grown taller and the forest thicker. They just focused on making sure there weren't any injuries.

One group in particular, that was made of a one-eyed man and two kids, were actually angry than concerned and curious. "The nerve of that Baka! Who does he think he is to make us look bad!?" You guessed it, this is Team Seven or the group that caused Naruto leave the village and escaped the judgment thousands of years ago.

"I don't know Sakura, we did mess things up because there was some conviction in Naruto's voice back there." Kakashi actually was thinking back on what he did when he knew that he was voting for the other side of the truth. Sakura didn't like that,

"WHAT!? You are rooting for the Baka!? He is the one slowing us down from being the prefect team as soon as Sasuke was assigned with me, the Best Kunoichi in the Academy!" Sakura continued to rant on like she was the Hokage and she wasn't.

"You have no right to behave like you are the team leader, Haruno!" Kakashi retorted hard that got Sakura to cringe, "You are not in charge of me, the Hokage is and you are not him! I thought that the 'Best Kunoichi of the Academy' would at least see much better than that!" Kakashi ranted on while Sakura could only look down in shame but before she could even talk back,

"Alright Dobe! Where is Hinata-chan!?" A voice came in the wind, right into Team Seven's face. They turned to see a fellow ninja team, Team Eight, come towards them but like themselves, this team was one ninja short. "I mean it! Wherever you are Dobe, stay away from Hinata-chan!"

That voice unfortunately came from a boy wearing a sweater and with puppy sharing the hood, Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan of dog breeders. He had a huge crush on Hinata since the academy but refused to believe that she was in love with Naruto; that and with his pride and brashness, this boy has made Naruto his self-proclaimed arch-rival and was determined to make Hinata think that Naruto is the worst choice for a boyfriend compared the 'Alpha of the pack' he is. Everyone just hated on how Kiba acted like a complete jerk who lusts for Hinata, her clan even go as far as beating him near to death when they heard that he tried to kiss their heiress forcefully.

"You are wasting your time dog breath, the dobe or 'your girl' are not here." Sasuke answered n his usual tone of indifference that got under Kiba's skin.

"You better watch it Teme!" Kiba retorted in anger, "I don't care if you are the last Uchiha in the village; that only means so! Your brother is still alive (If he only knew ) so you are all just talk!" Now that got Sasuke running his fuse off and before they can start arguing, their teachers separated them.

"Now, now. This isn't the time to fight among ourselves. We need to find out what has happened." Kakashi said in a lazy but authority filled tone that got everyone saying "whatever" in a creepily prefect unison. "To start off, all I remember is that Naruto had ranted at us and ran off, all before the village shook and the sky was quickly turning purple before I blacked out and woke up at the same place." Kakashi described it with detail and this time, he got a lot of responses like 'that is exactly what happened to me' and 'I remember that too'.

"It seems that the same thing happened to us and we still don't have a clue to what exactly did happen." Kurenai gathered he clues, like there is much to call it.

"Actually Sensei, I have something rather interesting and yet confusing to me to report." Shino, of the silent and stoic Aburame clan, finally spoke up and got everyone's attention. "I have been trying to gather up my beetles but the ones from the forest outside the village boundaries don't even recognize the chakra were are using, like they grew up without knowing about the energy. They also tell me about how their ancestors saw a portion of earth leave into a hole in the sky." After Shino shared his report, everyone was even more confused by the details; it was like saying they have been gone for centuries the most.

Their silence over the subject was broken when Sakura spoke up, "Umm...sensei?" Kakashi glanced to her still with the look of shame, "What Naruto said about villages, do they really burn down no matter what we do to protect it? Is a village worth to protect over the people who can just rebuild it again?" Silence returned as soon as Sakura asked those questions; a lot of people couldn't believe that a 'fan girl' will question their loyalty to their home or that they couldn't find an answer it at all.

They spent that entire day just standing there trying to figure out what to make of it all. Meanwhile, their answers could be even more bizarre than they were expecting.

XXXXX

After leaving Konoha, which has just appeared out of the sky, behind, Sonic took Amy to what appears to be a city but the buildings were way higher than those in Konoha and instead of wood and paint, these appear to be made of metal and bolts once you get a good look at them. There were people on the streets but there were also cars and electric lights around, nothing you could find in a village that was around for thousand years ago.

Of course, there was more than people and cars to be noticed about this city, there are animals walking and looking more like humans. Kind of like Sonic and Amy; anthropomorphic animals. Still, no one is freaking out and just went on with their daily lives; almost like these creatures were completely normal and the humans have seen enough to be friendly with them. That is easy to understand, for them, that this beings are like humans despite having different features and less commonly, individual skills that are bestowed from said features like the bats and birds can naturally fly and the mongooses can heal naturally faster than most.

Now that is done, people started to notice a blue blur streaking past them without as much as breezing through people's clothes and hairs. They just smiled at it and went back to their business. That is because Sonic the Hedgehog is especially well loved here as a savior as well as other reason that we are about to see.

The blue blur continued to soar through the city until they reached a very surprising sight on the other side. It was an island floating the sky; it was called Angel Island with the same thing as the reason by the name. It was where a gem of unbelievable portions that came to existence sometime between the disappearance of Konoha and current days. Also, there was a two story cabin on the island as well; that is where Sonic and Amy are headed.

"Master! Master!" Sonic called as he slowed down enough to jump from the rocks below like an acrobat with Amy still clinging to his back. "I sure hope he is home. What a time for if he isn't." Sonic muttered until he felt Amy's hand rub his head comfortably and to smoothen his nerves which indeed worked.

After letting Amy off his back, they walked to the door and knocked before it opened. "Yes? Oh. Hello Sonic-kun and Amy-chan. What is wrong?"

"Mistress, we need to see the master." Amy answered and another voice creped behind the woman at the door.

"Here I am. So Hinata-hime..." Another man appeared where the voice was and talked to the woman still inside the door frame like a husband to his wife.

"Your students wanted to talk to you Naruto-koi." Now we can see clearly who the married couple are; Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, both survived the disappearance of Konoha and even after four thousand years, they are still breathing and as together as before!

End of Chapter 2

***Hell everyone! This is MircThomas19 here with a new chapter to one of my new stories. I have heard you didn't approve of my choice to label this story as T-rank but I was hoping just to leave the action and romance on that level since I have made stories that were definitely M-rank and I wanted a little change of pace this time.***


	3. What has Happened?

ITAOJ

What Has Happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog game franchise.**

"So Sonic, Amy..." Naruto spoke as he sat on a couch in his house while his wife Hinata prepared tea. "What is it that you came to me in such a hurry?" Even though his tone was like that of a fancy gentleman, it was brief and to the point.

Sonic nodded and looked at Amy who also nod, "Well Master...we were just checking out the old place where you once lived and..." Sonic may have been able to run like a blur but after a freight like he had, anyone would have run out of breath.

"Take a deep breath before you talk, Sonic the Hedgehog." Hinata said in a stern tone as she brought in a tray of tea and biscuits with a plate of chili dogs or hot dogs dipped in chili. Sonic noticed the chili dogs and dove in when Hinata gave them to him, it took Amy to remind him to slow down or he might choke on his food.

"Right Master Naruto, Mistress Hinata. We were checking out the place in the clearing where you always told us about a village that was there once." Sonic started over and Amy nodded in approval while the masters were displaying signs that they were catching on. "Then this hole in the sky appeared and a village fell out of it, right into the crater like it was supposed to be there."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and sighed. It has been four thousand years and a lot has changed. Yet no one had noticed on how this couple never got any older than their prime in all those centuries, strange is it?

After a few more moments of silence, Naruto turned to the concern stricken Sonic and Amy. "We have agreed it is time to share something that we have waited a long time to do so." The two hedgehogs peered in to listen better, whenever their masters want to tell them something, it is usually a big deal.

XXXXX

Back in Konoha, the inhabitants were busy gathering some supplies for a journey. Surprisingly, nothing seemed to be touched, not even by time. So they managed to supply themselves before finally setting foot outside the village. They then felt something, something heavy, painful, like the air has piled up in their lungs; it nearly sent the ninjas to their knees before the sensation suddenly vanished.

Forgetting about that, the Konoha ninjas had found a trail lending to their location; one fresh like it was just recently and another one that a lot more faint, like it was left there for years. They had no idea. All they know is that both trails leave and return to the forest surrounding the clearing the village was found in. It meant only one thing; that the only way to get anywhere is to follow the trails.

But once they did and settled foot into the forest, "Sensei, what is wrong with these trees? It is like they go on forever!" Sakura complained while no one was able to go and scold her for it; it was like the forest was endless.

"Perhaps it is just to fool us because look behind you Sakura-chan." Kakashi said in his usual laid-back tone. When the pink haired girl did look back, she saw a trail of their own; kunai sticking out on the tree bark as markers. And the good news that they haven't one like that the whole time so they were going into a straight line after all.

"Well that is a relief. But where is this trail going to end?" Sakura was always a girl who just was never satisfied and that annoyed the others around her.

"I don't know Sakura-chan but this trail is going the same direction and we have to follow it." Kakashi answered in his usual lazy tone with a little frustration mixed in for some spice.

After a while, they saw the light at the end of the tunnel so they raced for it. Only to witness something they never dream of in their time. Buildings of silver that reach to the sky, lights that came from corners and behind glass. Horseless vehicles moving on roads of something black with paint drew on in lines and words they didn't recognize or understand. People wearing something of fabric that they never knew actually exist.

Now the question of the day is: "What has happened?"

XXXXX

"Are you sure that the Master asked to keep watch here Sonic?" In the city, on top of one of the towers, was the familiar blue and pink fur hedgehogs but they had more company. To their direct right was an anthropomorphic yellow fur fox that seemed to be younger than the teenage couple and that he seemed to have an extra tail than most fox even of his kind.

"Yes I am sure Miles. Right Amy?" Sonic answered and turned to his girlfriend who nodded in agreement until a groan from a little kid who missed the ice cream truck.

"Okay then and I told you to call me Tails, I hate the name Miles." Miles or now Tails, whined and Amy just patted him like he was her own son.

"If we are done, I would like to get this over with so I can get back to guarding Angel Island from Master." Next Tails was an anthropomorphic enchilada with red fur and wore gloves that shown spikes underneath as well as biker's boots on his feet.

"Will you chill already Knuckles? We have to trust Master and Mistress with this. Since when has they been wrong?" Sonic addressed the impatient animal who just scoffed and looked in the other direction. Those two are considered to be best friends but Sonic's easiness has caused with Knuckles' stubbornness many times to a rivalry; it remember Naruto of his own rivalry with Sasuke thousands of years ago.

"Easy Sonic dear, we still have to watch for any human ninjas coming like they asked of us." Amy was always the one to try and end any fights among her own race even if it was simply an argument.

"Hey! I see a group coming out of the forest outside Station Square!" Tails shouted that got his friends' attention. Sonic took out his own binoculars to see the same thing. He allowed Amy to look and she nodded as well. Knuckles was a lot more forceful as he grabbed Tail's binoculars to see them too.

"Time to tell the Master!" Sonic yelled as he took Amy into his arms before speeding towards Angel Island while Tails was using his twin tails to hover near the speed of Sonic and to help Knuckles keep up.

XXXXX

"Whose idea was to investigate this place!?" Sakura yelled as she try to hide on one of the buildings, where the light of the sun is unable to enter of the moment. When they saw the city, the Konoha Shinobi wanted a better look but after a bad run-in with one of the 'horseless vehicles', they to get out of sight as part of their teaching and training.

"I believe it was yours Haruno-san." That stoic and monotone tone belong to Shino who was frustrated by Sakura's ignorance and egocentric personality. The others nodded as Sakura stuttered and couldn't come up with a comeback.

"I just want to find the dobe and take Hinata-chan away from him as my own woman!" Kiba was as confused and angry about it too about the global development that he countined to bother the others around him for his own lustful longing of a woman that was never even interested in him. This was to be broken when Neji arrived from watching duty,

"Sensei! I have spotted a floating island!"

XXXXX

On Angel Island, Naruto and Hinata were out of their cabin to look down onto Station Square. They were obliviously aware of their guest as they knew that even after four thousand years, there was a chance that they will meet their former fellow Shinobi someday. The only thing is to watch on how they will try to work with the world around them that has aged in centuries while they only aged hours.

"Whatever we like or not, Hina-hime." Naruto said as he gazed on his wife's lavender eyes. "It is going to get interesting and for the rest of the world to see." Hinata could do anything but giggle and relax herself in the embrace of the man she is never going to leave.

End of Chapter 3

***Here is the next chapter and sorry for the long wait but things were definitely in overdrive once the semester was beginning to end. That and the fact that our house had lost internet access until Sunday morning. All those Finals and studying for them were ready cramping my brain.**

** So I am sorry that it is short but things will be different now that I have the days completely off but with school out until next years, I have barely anything to do other than work on my stories. I will work something out and I am going to continue to work on my stories. Please be patient and keep up on the reviews because I need to get better to help you all, I am counting on you guys!***


End file.
